Birthday Blues
by Sara Loui
Summary: Sam muses over past birthdays with her family and gets a little drunk. What will happen when a certain airforce Colonel lands on her door? Please R&R LAST chapter up
1. Beer, cards and video tape

Disclaimer - You know so don't ask..  
  
Summary - Sam muses over past birthdays with her family and gets a little drunk. What will happen when a certain airforce Colonel lands on her door?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Cards, Beer video tapes  
  
Sam sighed and pushed the papers she had been studying away from her, rubbing her strained eyes. She quickly clicked on her email and saw two new emails had come through. She frowned and deleted the spam mail, which made up one of the two. She sat forward as she read the name of the next and its subject tittle. It was from her brothers email name and read 'Happy Birthday Auntie Sam'. Sam grinned to herself and clicked the open message icon, which she noticed contained a picture as well. Her smile widened as a picture of her two nieces appeared on her screen holding up a big birthday banner. Underneath read a caption  
  
'don't worry sis I didn't tell them your real age they just know its not far off fifty have a good birthday. Don't do anything I wouldn't do'  
  
Sam giggled and clicked onto a ecard site she knew and selected a huge smiling face with a caption of 'thankyou' written under it. She quickly wrote a note reading:  
  
'Thankyou for the picture I love it. Fifty isnt that bad Mark you manage to cope ;-). Not doing anything you wouldn't do leaves me a lot of options! Give the girls my love, Sam'  
  
She sent the card and saved the birthday email to her personal file. Switching off her computer she made her way through to her kitchen and pulled out a beer from the fridge. She mused on the upcoming day. She actually wasn't doing anything. Yet, another birthday spent alone. It always seemed to land on a day off and she wasn't a person to inform everyone she was another year older. It was a long time since she'd done any kind of celebrating although she sometimes got a little nostalgic thinking back on the birthdays spent as a child with her mom and dad brother and hoard of friends. After her mom had died, birthdays had become a small-uncelebrated thing between them all. Almost non-existent especially between her dad and Mark. After her dad had finally made amends with his relationship with his son, she had received regular e-cards at Christmas, Easter, birthday's etc from her brother and his family.  
  
Sam shook herself from her musing state and glanced at the clock. Ten o'clock. She decided it was too early in the evening to sleep and grabbing another beer from the fridge carried them both into living room. She thoughtfully sat and drank a beer flicking through a TV magazine looking for something to watch. Her mind ticked over and the past again started to invade her mind. Sam set the magazine on the table and bottle in hand wandered into her room opening her closet door. She looked up eyes roving the shelves. Ah there it was. She set her beer bottle on the nightstand and pulled a box from the shelf at the top of her closet. Inside was a collection of family videos. With the box under one arm and her beer once more in hand she went back to the living room and set the box on the floor. After drinking, back the last of her beer Sam set the empty bottle on top of the TV cabinet and reopened the box scanning the tittles of each video. 'Samies 15th birthday' Sam's hand paused over the video. It was the last birthday with her mom and she tried to cast her mind back to it. Memories were blurred and she frowned. She shrugged her shoulders took a deep breath and slipped the video into the VCR. Picking up the remotes she settled back into her chair and flicked the on switch of the TV and play button. 


	2. Home Movies

Home Movies  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jacob's face filled the screen, a smile lighting his face, Mark stood beside him also grinning from ear too ear, eyes on the camera aimed at them. A large banner wishing 'Happy Birthday' was hanging above their heads and they had paused in the middle of hanging decorations as the camera had been aimed at them. Sam smiled at how young they looked and how 'dated' the furniture around them was.  
  
"Jake would you like to give a running commentary for your daughter on yet another year gone by?"  
  
Sam's breath hitched in her throat for a moment as her mother's voice came across the screen. Jacobs's face lit up further and he neared toward the camera lens.  
  
"Well Sammie as you can see a lot of preparation is going on to celebrate."  
  
"The fact you're another year older sis"  
  
Marks head butted around his dads a goofy grin on his face. Sam smiled, was he ever that young? Come to thin of it was her dad? Jacob caught his son in a friendly headlock and continued while Mark tried to escape his grasp.  
  
"As you can see we have slaved night and day to present you with the finest decorations a person could ask for"  
  
"We started an hour ago and we found the decorations in a box upstairs, we hijacked the birthday banner and balloons from John's party next door and we re-wrapped your gifts from last year"  
  
Jacob managed to cover his son's mouth with his hand and the screen shook slightly from the obvious laughter coming from her mom. Sam smiled to herself trust Mark and Jacob to make a farce of a birthday video. And thank goodness, home movies were usually so boring, never with her family. The scene cut abruptly to start once more in a long walk through of the living room and dining area now over-decorated with banners, streamers, and balloons. Sam remembered all parties used to be like that, over done but in a good way. Always plenty of fun to be had.  
  
Letting the video run on Sam went back into the kitchen and grabbed a bag of chips from a cupboard a wine glass and white wine from the fridge. The video was giving her a mixture of feelings including nostalgia, hunger, and feeling older. She wasn't a person to let age getting to her but looking at the age of her brother and father on screen she knew she wasn't gonna like it when she herself. She settled back in front of the TV as the camera was moving from dining room to the kitchen.  
  
"And in here" came across her fathers voice "Is your mother putting the finishing touches to the wonderful cake she has made."  
  
"Sshh Jake wait till I hide the box before you say that"  
  
Sam's mother smiled as Jake approached camera aimed at her. A large iced cake was on the table and she was busy putting the final candles onto it.  
  
"No store could make cakes like that sweetie."  
  
"You're just saying that to get a piece now"  
  
"Is it working"  
  
"Nope"  
  
Her mom flashed a wide smile to the lens and Sam's own smile matched it though her eyes were misting over slightly. Shaking herself she poured herself a glass of wine and took a long drawn out drink. Her mom held the icing spoon off camera and Sam heard a 'mmm' of approval come from her father who had obviously taken a mouthful.  
  
"Now Jake put the camera down for one second and go get changed. She'll be hear any moment."  
  
The scene cut once more. Sam paused the tape for a moment as an image of her mother once more graced the scene this time with her father and both dressed to the nines for the occasion. Tears welled in Sam's eyes and a lump formed in her throat. She took another gulp of wine and refilled her glass in order to stem the threat of upset tempting to escape. Hazy memories filled her mind of her mother and the birthday celebration was becoming more clearly in her head as the tape wore on. Sam kicked herself repeatedly, as memories would haze of her mom sometimes. However, the obvious pain, which came about when she watched any home movies, had her between a rock and hard place. Remember her mom with more clarity and more heartache or as a fading memory, that she was afraid would one day disappear completely. Sam tried to wrack her brain of how many times she saw her parents so happy together. 


	3. A visitor

Jack sat at his desk head in hands and let out a sigh of relief. Finally, he could go home. This was a first, it was a downtime and he'd be the last of his team to get off base. The general had ordered him to catch up with his paperwork, which he had reluctantly obeyed. Now off home for a well earned rest. He scanned his desk for any sinister looking hidden reports ready to leap out at him before he exited. He gladly pushed his chair from the desk and as he did, so his eyes caught a fallen envelope on the ground with a memo attached. He leant down and picked it up, scanning the memo he recognised Jacob Carters writing:  
  
'Jack, Please give this to Sam for me on the 17th. I would have asked you in person but she was with us the whole time during my brief visit so I asked an airman to put it on your desk. Wish her a happy birthday from me and to have a great day, thanks. Jacob'  
  
Jack paused for a moment and frowned his mind reeling. He thought Sam had been quiet the last few days, keeping herself too herself, which she only did when something, was on her mind. Had she let subtle hints drop about her birthday and had they being total idiots that they could often be forgotten to wish her a happy one? No he could not remember being forewarned Daniel was pretty good with remembering such things. He had never really known Carters birthday. Sure it was in her personnel file but he wasn't one to think about things like that. Jack glanced at his desk calendar. The 17th was tomorrow. He exited his office, Jacobs envelope in hand. He would go home, freshen up and pay his 2IC a little visit. It wouldn't do for her to spend her birthday alone; maybe she wanted some company. As he entered the elevator and made the slow ascent to the surface, he considered letting Daniel and tealc know he was going over but decided against it. Sam had kept quiet and wasn't one to enjoy a fuss made of her. Jack agreed to himself to go it alone. It would be nice to have some 'alone' time with the good major.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sam emptied the dregs of the wine bottle into her glass and frowned. This would not do, she looked at the screen and raised her glass in mock salute as the image of her younger self did with her younger former friends. After which she replaced her glass on the table and joined in with the revelries. Sam groaned. How could she of ever worn her hair that way. She looked like a dork. Embarrassed at the sight of herself she snorted and stood up again. She needed more to drink if she was too see to the end of the 'movie'. She remembered now why she'd part hidden the box of home videos in her closet. Still, she thought to herself, it's my birthday I'll drink myself to piss heaven if I want too.  
  
"Not like I've anything better to do anyways"  
  
Sam muttered to herself as she leaned over the fridge door. She had another bottle of wine and two beers left. That would have to do. Kicking the fridge door closed she stopped for a moment frowning and shaking her head.  
  
"Stop feeling sorry for yourself woman and stop talking to yourself too"  
  
With that she went back to the living room and settled back in front of the screen as her younger self started opening gifts. She tried to wrack her brains as to what she had received that year, nope way to long ago. Ah yeah that cute little cat cuddly toy from Mark. Mr snuffles, she wondered what had happened to him.  
  
"Ooh it's so cute Mark, thanks bro"  
  
Jacob's voice came over the screen teasingly.  
  
"Go on Sammie give your brother a kiss"  
  
Sam grinned a lopsided grin as she caught the glare her younger self aimed in her father's direction. Mark did not look impressed either and made a quick exit from the room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jack glanced at his reflection one more time and headed to the front door a bottle of wine and Jacobs letter in one hand, his keys in the other. As he got into his van, he checked his watch. Ten thirty, it was not that late, it wasn't as if they had work the next morning. He pulled away from the curb his fingers drumming on the wheel to the same beat as the music on the radio. He pondered if she would still be up and wondered if she had anything planned the next day. He figured she surely would be doing something with Janet and Cass. He pulled into her street ten minutes later and parked in her drive noting lights were still on in the house. After checking his reflection yet again in the car mirror he grabbed the bottle and envelope, made his way up to her front porch, and rang the bell twice.  
  
Sam sat up in her chair and frowned, glancing at her clock. Twenty to eleven, who the hell was calling at this time of night. She propelled herself from her chair and had to pause, dizziness threatening to overtake her sense for a moment.  
  
"Shouldn't have had that last glass of wine"  
  
She shook her head and headed out into the passage leading to the door. She stopped at the hall mirror and glanced at her dishevelled state, noting the flushed cheeks and slightly blurry eyes. She frowned and hoped whoever was at the door didn't know her too well and wasn't planing on staying long. She turned back to the door as the visitor impatiently rang the bell again. She flicked the porch light and fiddled with the locks before opening. She turned a shade paler as the door revealed her CO standing at her doorstep.  
  
"Sir?"  
  
She stammered slightly embarrassed. She wished she'd grabbed her sweater before answering all she was wearing was a slightly tight tank top she slummed around in the house and an old pair of jeans with rips at the knees. Jack was smiling like a Cheshire cat eyeing her dishevelled state. Was she a little drunk?  
  
"Evening Major. Didn't wake you did I?"  
  
"No Sir, um, what are you doing here?"  
  
She made no move to invite him in although he did look inviting in that shirt, his leather jacket, get over it Major, never gonna happen. Jack however had other ideas and as she languidly leaned on the open door he side stepped right by her and headed down the hall to her kitchen.  
  
"I've been sent here on an errand by Jacob Carter"  
  
"Come right in"  
  
Sam mumbled under her breath closing the door behind him. Her dad had sent him? What was he talking about? She slowly followed him down the hall and entered the kitchen as Jack was looking through her cupboards for wine glasses.  
  
"Sir what."  
  
"Your dad asked me to give this to you"  
  
He slid the envelope along the counter, picked up the wine bottle once more, and with two glasses in the other hand looked at her pointedly.  
  
"Why didn't you say it was your birthday we could have all arranged to do something"  
  
Sam picked up the envelope and mused, inwardly groaning as he asked the question.  
  
"I don't like making a fuss"  
  
"You can't celebrate by yourself Carter. I thought I'd join you. Looks like you've started without me though"  
  
Sam looked up to find Jack had moved surreptitiously from the kitchen to the living room. Sam followed him in frowning. Meanwhile he had settled himself on the couch and was busy pouring out wine into the two glasses.  
  
"Make yourself at home" 


	4. Guessing game

Guessing game  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Oh God had she said that aloud. She covered her mouth with her hand for a moment and looked at the envelope in her hand. Jack smiled and ignored the remark. He was too busy watching the TV.  
  
"Oh my god, Carter is that you"  
  
Sam's eyes fell onto the TV screen and sighed as an image of her dorky long haired self filled the screen for a moment blowing out birthday candles. She settled herself next to Jack on the couch picked up a glass of wine and sat back.  
  
"Sure is Sir"  
  
Jack looked at her brow furrowed for a moment.  
  
"Why the long face Sam?"  
  
"Nostalgia can bring back some intense memories I guess"  
  
Jack looked at the empty bottles of beer and wine surrounding the one he had brought. He couldn't recollect the last time Sam had drank as much. He did however know how extremely depressed she could get. It was all due to the fact she opened up to nobody and instead dealt with her own problems her own way. Only when she drank her inhibitions were somewhat compromised and she would either be extremely more jovial or in a big feel sorry for myself state. He was exactly the same. He had on the odd occasion drank himself to piss heaven thinking about Charlie and Sara. He wondered what had triggered Sam into her somewhat withdrawn state. He glanced at his 2IC who was staring at the envelope in her hands, her head suddenly shot up as a woman's voice came across from the TV.  
  
"And that Samantha was your 15th birthday party."  
  
Jack eyes took in the woman's image as she spoke. She held a close resemblance to Sam, blonde hair, piercing blue eyes, she smiled and Jack was taken aback as the woman as the smile was one he had often been at the receiving end of. Sam was the double of her mother. He covered a snort as a young looking Jacob Carter joined the woman and kissed her on the cheek, which gained a groan from the holder of the camera along with a muffled male voice.  
  
"Sam wants to be able to watch this and not throw up at the end you know"  
  
Sam's mother and Jacob laughed.  
  
"Sorry Sammie, but can you blame me?"  
  
"Oh Jacob stop it. Mark's right let's not spoil it for the girl by getting all soppy"  
  
"What's wrong with showing your daughter how much I love her mother?"  
  
Jacob leant in for another kiss receiving another groan from the cameraman.  
  
Jack gave Sam a sly glance. She had a strange look of happiness mixed with loss on her face. Tears had appeared in her eyes and she took a sip of her wine. Jack suddenly felt uncomfortable. He obviously had arrived at the wrong time and wasn't helping things by inviting himself in and plonking himself in the middle of it all. He wondered whether he should excuse himself. Sam turned the movie off as her mother, father and brothers faces filled the screen smiling saying happy birthday. Jack turned to face her as the TV screen went black. She looked back at him a half smile on her face.  
  
"Thanks for bringing this over"  
  
She lifted the small envelope in reference.  
  
"No problem"  
  
"And thanks for the wine too"  
  
"Anytime"  
  
"Aren't you having any?"  
  
"Actually I'll pass I am driving"  
  
"Then why did you pour yourself a glass?"  
  
Jack looked his 2IC in the eye as she drew her knees to her chest a arm wrapped around them holding her own glass. She was watching him intently her blue eyes intensely shining. She was flirting they both knew it neither really care.  
  
"Guess I was being courteous, would you have had a glass yourself if you'd know I wasn't going to have a drink?"  
  
"It may have passed your attention Jack but I've already had a few, one more doesn't make a difference to me"  
  
He liked the way she purposely said his name in a slightly more sultry tone.  
  
"Guess not"  
  
"You doing a lot of guessing tonight Sir"  
  
"What happened to Jack?"  
  
"What happened to helping me celebrate my birthday?"  
  
Jack stared as Sam licked the edge of her glass softly asking the question with her eyes. Jack thought for a moment and decided she was right. One wouldn't be too bad there was always a cab service or he could doss out on the couch. He reached out and picked up the glass of wine from the table raising the glass toward her slightly.  
  
"Happy birthday Sam"  
  
Sam leaned forward and clinked her glass to his smiling. After taking a sip of the wine Jack leaned back and grinned.  
  
"So are you gonna tell me how old you are?"  
  
"A woman over twenty one never reveals her age"  
  
"No worries I'll check out your records when we get back"  
  
Sam feigned a pout.  
  
"No fair"  
  
"That's the power of being a Colonel"  
  
Jack placed his hands behind his head and smiled. 


	5. What would you like?

They sat and chit chatted over nothing in particular. Jack decided he would join Sam and picked up his glass of wine. They lounged in comfort on the sofa and as the night wore on a more relaxing atmosphere tingled around them. Sam was the first too make a move from the sofa yawning softly but still wide eyed.  
  
"You want something too eat? I'm starved."  
  
"Now that you bring it too my attention I am a little hungry. What do you have?"  
  
Sam smiled. She was no connoisseur and wasn't sure what she could whip up in her tipsy state and even if she was, she wasn't sure she had anything to quickly prepare. She glanced at the clock. It was only eleven fifteen. She knew of a late night pizza place that delivered.  
  
"Nothing in but we could order pizza?"  
  
"Pizza sounds good"  
  
Sam picked up her telephone and started to flick through her phone book for the number. She started to dial the digits only to find her vision up close blurred slightly. She shook her head and cancelled the number trying again. After finding she definitely couldn't see straight after dialling three numbers she stopped in exasperation and tried to stifle a giggle. Jack grinned over to where she was.  
  
"Problem?"  
  
Sam turned and walked to the back of the sofa telephone and number outstretched too him.  
  
"I can't dial"  
  
"What do you mean you cant dial?"  
  
"I mean I can't dial. The numbers won't stay straight"  
  
Jack grinned.  
  
"Your drunk"  
  
Sam dropped her outstretched arms, the contents still in them, to her sides in indignation.  
  
"I am not."  
  
Jack leaned back into the sofa and arched his neck back to look a little lopsided at her.  
  
"Yes you are Carter"  
  
"Are not"  
  
"Then what's the problem"  
  
Sam frowned and thought for a moment. Her mind trying to come up with a conceivable answer. She didn't feel drunk. She could certainly walk in a straight line. And her words weren't going all slurry. No she certainly was not drunk. She must be over tired, all the stress from work.  
  
"I'm just very tired"  
  
Jack allowed a guffaw of laughter escape his mouth and sat back up twisting round he knelt on the sofa and leaned closer towards her, looking into her eyes, barely a hairs breath from where she stood. Sam felt warmth spreading about her body and a blush grace her cheeks. Jack gave her a knowing smile and she could see his lips twitching about to speak. Or maybe kiss her. She hoped for the latter. No Sam pull yourself together woman. This is your CO. And what a CO. Get a grip woman and for gods' sake don't let him hear your breath hitching in your throat like that. Sam blinked and her brow furrowed as he closed the millimetre gap between them. Jack saw the intense look in her bright slightly unfocused eyes and allowed a smile to cross his lips. His face barely a whisper from her own. His hands reached over the back of the sofa to her.  
  
"Sam?"  
  
She tried to focus on his words or word as his fingers touched hers sliding down her making them tingle as his fingers lightly touched her skin. She vaguely remembered it was her own name he was speaking and she really should answer. The smile on Jack's lips broadened as he she managed to assemble some sort of words and let one out with a sigh.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"What type of pizza would you like?"  
  
Jack slid the phone book and telephone from her fingers and twisted back round to sit and punched in the number raising it too his ear. Sam stood opened mouthed for a second and had to hold in an indignant cry. Her mouth opened and closed for a moment before settling into a pout eyes staring at the back of Jack's head as he spoke to the operator of the Pizza Palace.  
  
"yeah I'd like to order a pizza to be delivered please extra large, deep pan. Uh huh, .. um justa moment I am trying to get my slightly drunken friend to tell what they want on there half. Hey do you people put birthday candles on those things? No huh, shame. Yeah she's a grand old maid of forty"  
  
Sam blinked from her pouting state and before she knew, what she was doing gave him a sharp smack on the back of his head as she rounded the sofa once more.  
  
"Ouch, no she didn't like that remark. So Samantha, what's it gonna be?"  
  
Sam settled herself down for a moment on the arm of a chair and thought.  
  
"Meat feast with extra onion's and peppers"  
  
"Sounds good. Did you get that? Great, uh the address sure."  
  
Sam leaned back, and yawned and let herself slide ever so gracefully into the chair, legs over the arm. Folding her arms over her chest. She was still trying to shake herself back together. What the hell was she thinking? Maybe he was right, maybe she was drunk. Certainly was, she never let her guard down like that. Jack hung up the phone and watched Sam intently as she looked off into space in thought. He decided to invade her thinking. With a cheeky grin on his face he sat up and placed the phone and book on the table. She watched him closely as he gulped down the last of his wine and stood.  
  
"You know Carter, forty ain't that bad"  
  
He walked over to the window, which overlooked her back yard. Sam stared over to him incredulously for a moment and then allowed a smile to form on her face once more. She pushed herself off the chair and joined him by the window  
  
"You should know Sir. And soon you'll know fifty ain't that bad either"  
  
It was Jack's turn to halt in his tracks at the remark before countering.  
  
"First you attack me then you use slander, I could have you court martialled Major"  
  
"But then what would you do without me Colonel?"  
  
She knew she was flirting and unashamedly at that but they were alone. What did it matter? She had a feeling if she'd drank anymore she would have done something even more drastic like kiss him. Which she really wanted to do right now but at least she still had some control over her thought processes. 


	6. Thoughts over a pizza slice

Thoughts over a pizza slice  
  
Jack was taken aback for a moment and he managed to keep his mouth firmly shut although words were trying to form. In one way if Carter was off the team, he could easily be holding her in his arms right now rather than skirting round the whole matter with light flirting. But Carter off the team. He dread to think. He knew her, was used to having her around. She was the only scientist he actually liked, she understood his need to have things told, written down, and shown in layman's terms. And of course there was the flirting and eye candy. How would he survive without that? Did she realise how close he had been to grabbing her, pulling her over the edge of the sofa too him and having a serious make out session. Ok possibly judging by her reaction as he had neared her and slightly touched her skin she probably did realise but maybe they were verging on stepping into a situation which in the end would prove disastrous.  
  
He looked at her she stood by him and gazed into the night. She was so cute when tipsy. He had seen her drunk before but that was around everyone else and he had not been too far behind. However, he had never been alone when she was in this somewhat slightly drunken state and he wasn't exactly sober himself. She had been pretty far gone when he'd came over and he decided to dispel some of the tingling atmosphere which was rising between them. He folded his arms and stared into the night himself as he spoke.  
  
"So tell me Sam. What's with the old home movie? Decided forty was such a bad age you'd drink yourself to death with a mixture of beer and nostalgia?"  
  
Sam smiled but didn't move her eyes to him.  
  
"One I'm not forty. Two I haven't drank that much.."  
  
"And three?"  
  
Sam sighed and closed her eyes for a moment and wondered whether to tell him the truth. She shook her head and opened her eyes again a part truth escaping her lips.  
  
"I'm a sucker for nostalgia but sometimes the memories can be just a little too much to handle"  
  
Jack hadn't missed her pause or the flash of pain, which crossed her face, but he didn't push the matter Sam however decided to carry on.  
  
"My fifteenth was the last birthday party I had before my mom died"  
  
"Oh, I can see how that could be.."  
  
His words were stopped short as the doorbell rang. Gee's those guys were quick. Sam shook herself from her thoughts and went too answer the door grabbing some money from her purse as she passed it down the hall. She answered the door to a young man who was holding a pizza box.  
  
"Pizza for O'Neill?"  
  
"Yeah thanks"  
  
"There you go Ma'am that's seven dollars please"  
  
Sam went to hand over the cash when a hand snaked over her shoulder holding a ten-dollar bill in its grasp.  
  
"My treat Sam. Keep the change"  
  
"Ah so you're the birthday girl?"  
  
The young man smiled and looked at her inquisitively.  
  
"She sure is" answered Jack "Actually it's tomorrow but we started celebrations early"  
  
The young man grinned an all knowing grin and wiggled his eyebrows. Sam could see where the young mans mind was going and pushed the thought of I WISH from her mind.  
  
"Well have a nice birthday Mrs O'Neill. Don't do anything I wouldn't do"  
  
With that he turned and scooted down the porch steps to his bike parked at the roadside before either of them could correct him. Sam turned pizza box in hand only to come against the wall of Jack's body behind her. She waited as he retreated into the hall and kicked the door closed behind her following him into the kitchen setting the box on the counter. Moving around him she pulled two plates from the cupboard and settled herself on one of the high stools by the counter as Jack opened the pizza box. Silence ensued as they ate. Sam realised she didn't have anything really to offer too drink although maybe it was time for some coffee. She leaned over and flicked the switch of the kettle and pulled another slice of pizza from the box, she raised her eyes to find Jack watching her intently.  
  
"What?" she managed to mumble mouth half filled with pizza.  
  
He grinned cheekily and shook his head lightly.  
  
"Nothing"  
  
Sam shrugged and placing the half-eaten pizza on her plate pulled out two mugs from the cupboard.  
  
"Coffee?"  
  
"Please"  
  
Sam grinned to herself as she poured the coffees. Give them a couple of drinks and a pizza and they were reduced to a one-syllable conversation. Maybe the coffee would help clear that up. She passed Jack a mug and settled back onto her seat. Jack leaned over the counter watching her and she felt intensely aware of his gaze as she feigned an air of complete engrossment in the pizza on her plate. Jack smiled and leaned closer. This was turning into a very mundane evening. Sam seemed pre occupied with something and he was determined to at least have a little fun tonight until she decided to say what was on her mind.  
  
"Oh Carter?"  
  
Well at least one of them had moved from one syllable to two. She lifted her eyes and looked at him questioningly.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Truth or dare?" 


	7. Truth or Dare?

Truth or Dare?  
  
Sam looked at him wondering whether he was joking or not. She opened her mouth to ask and changed her mind as his intense gaze gave her the feeling he was indeed serious. She picked up her half eaten slice and took another bite taking a sip of coffee mid chew. Jack stood back awaiting an answer. When none came and instead the object of his questioning gaze began eating once more and drinking coffee he decided to close ranks. Better, get her before she sobers up some from the coffee and food. He rounded the counter and leaned closer again to her.  
  
"Come on Carter. What have you got to hide?"  
  
Sam sighed and gulped down the last of the slice of pizza. Rubbing her fingers together, she swivelled in her chair to face Jack. If he wanted to play, they would play.  
  
"Ok Jack, Truth"  
  
"How old are you?"  
  
"Now or tomorrow?"  
  
"You know damn well Major"  
  
"Well Sir I really need to know because if I tell you how old I am now you may want to know how old I am on my birthday and then I will have lied meaning I have to do a dare. On the other hand I could tell you my age next birthday which technically is in twenty minutes and you may want to know my age now in which case again I would have to do a dare"  
  
Jack stared at her. How did the woman manage to do it? Say a sentence in one breath making complete sense yet confusing him at the same time. AND she was drunk. He closed his eyes processed the answer and came up with his own. You want to get cocky we'll get cocky.  
  
"Technically Sam I don't know your age so give me either. Although you give me your age tomorrow and I may assume it's your age today in which case I'll assume you're a year older than that tomorrow when you really are that age tomorrow and a year younger today. So think about it before you answer."  
  
There he had done it. Yes finally she would know how he felt in most of their briefings. Sam stared open mouthed and found she had no answer to this yet. She closed her mouth and thought for a moment but before she continued, Jack did.  
  
"AND if we're going to get technical well your answer wasn't the answer I was looking for and that should bring on a forfeit to you"  
  
He wiggled his brow and grinned his schoolboy grin. Sam leaned close liked a fingertip clean of some runaway ketchup.  
  
"Thirty six today, thirty seven tomorrow"  
  
Sam hopped down from her stool and made a quick exit from the kitchen before Jack could object to her getting away without forfeit. Jack spun round and followed her along the hall.  
  
"No fair"  
  
Sam ducked into the bathroom and closed the door. Leaning over the basin to wash her hands, she glanced at her reflection. Were her cheeks flushed? Ok her eyes were a little bright. Oh god. She averted her eyes from her reflection and turned off the tap. After drying her hands, she reopened the door to find Jack leaning on the wall opposite arms folded.  
  
"Cheater"  
  
"Am not"  
  
"You didn't answer the question correctly"  
  
Sam turned down the hall and back into the kitchen flipping the pizza lid closed. Spinning around, Jack stopped abruptly in front of her. Sam's breath caught in her throat for a moment at the closeness. She raised her eyes gave him her sweetest smile and wracked her brain for a question to ask him.  
  
"Truth or dare Jack?"  
  
Jack folded his arms once more not moving to widen the gap between them. Sam was tempted to dare him to take her right there in the kitchen but she bit her tongue. Little did she know Jack was hoping she would ask him a similar question  
  
"Truth"  
  
"Why did you come here tonight?"  
  
"I told you, to help celebrate your birthday. That and Jacob asked me to give you that envelope. What did he say in that by the way?"  
  
Sam rolled her eyes at the obvious try at changing the subject.  
  
"Nice try Sir"  
  
"What I answered honestly. Prove I didn't"  
  
"Why come tonight when you know my birthday was tomorrow you could have come over then"  
  
Jack unfolded his arms and pointed a finger at her childishly.  
  
"Ah ah Sam I answered fair and square, my turn again. Truth or dare."  
  
Sam opened her mouth to object but figured she'd gotten away with the age question and not to push it. She wasn't prepared for a dare just yet, especially knowing the way Jack's mind worked. At least the question couldn't be as damning sometimes.  
  
"Truth"  
  
"Why do you think I came here tonight?"  
  
Sam was unprepared for the counter attack or the fact Jack was now leaning closer a hand on the counter by her side, a little too close for some peoples comfort, although for her the closer the better. Get a hold of yourself Sam. She recalled her reflection and wondered whether he noticed her flushed state as well. God she hoped he was a little too drunk to notice he was making her heart flutter, he was so close she was sure he could hear its beat racing with speed.  
  
"You were bored and figured what the hell Carter's world's even more mundane than my own lets go see what she's up too?"  
  
Jack was close now and yet still not touching. He really wanted to rectify the situation. Things were getting dangerous. Only from a work point of view. From his point of view things were getting better and better. The bright blues of hers received his intense gaze.  
  
"Liar"  
  
"Prove it"  
  
Jack smiled and leaned back a little looking down at her. She gazed intently back at him with a mock questioning in her eyes.  
  
"Your turn again Jack. Truth or dare?"  
  
"Dare"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~ 


	8. Close your eyes

Close your eyes  
  
Sam was a little taken aback at his boldness. Asking for a dare in this close a situation. Still she steeled her reaction and thought for a moment. Jack still didn't make a move to back away. Sam wracked her brains as different images of dares she would love to foist upon him. She smiled as he looked pointedly at her. Well no one would blame her for trying, who would know. She poked a finger gently into his chest  
  
"Stand back and close your eyes and don't move till I say so"  
  
Jack looked a little taken aback himself but complied; standing back he folded his arms and closed his eyes.  
  
Well it was now or never. With her heart beating so hard in her chest it was starting to hurt Sam took stock of the situation decided what the hell any repercussions could be put down to their slightly toxic states and closed the gap once more between them. Her hands resting lightly on his crossed arms at his chest she raised her head slightly and pressed further. Catching her breath for a moment, she pushed all her negative thoughts from her mind and raised a hand from his arm to slide softly around his neck. Pulling his head to softly incline towards hers, she smiled and brushed her lips on his and for a moment revelled in the tingling sensation before pressing her lips more firmly on his. It was more than Jack could handle and he unfolded his arms to slide them around her waist, Sam reluctantly pulled away just as the intensity of the kiss started to kick in. Jack frowned but Sam teasingly pulled herself from his grasp and slipped past him once more.  
  
"Now you have to pay a forfeit"  
  
Jack looked at her retreating body and followed her into the living room where she slumped into a reclining position on the couch.  
  
"How come?"  
  
"You didn't fulfil the dare"  
  
"I did you told me to stand and close my eyes. Not very inventive might I add Major"  
  
Sam raised a finger and waved It I the air.  
  
"No I dared you to stand, close your eyes and not to move. You moved therefore you failed the dare now for a forfeit"  
  
Jack stared and would have physically kicked himself. How was he supposed to remember the intricacies of the dare when he was n a lip lock with Sam Carter? He didn't dare say this to her though. Oh for crying out loud Jack face it like a man. He raised his arms in mock surrender.  
  
"Ok ok, what's the forfeit"  
  
Sam once more settled herself in thought for a moment before flashing him a smile. Jack groaned inwardly, the woman was gonna make him squirm wasn't she.  
  
"Serenade me"  
  
Jack nearly collapsed, serenade her. She had to be kidding. Sam held in a giggle as his face fell. She was just too good sometimes.  
  
"Serenade you?" your kidding right  
  
"Yes Jack serenade me." Oh your so cute when knocked off you axis for a moment.  
  
"You've got to be kidding" Please please be kidding  
  
"Yes Jack, sing me a song" This is going to be so good  
  
"What song would you like?" Face it like a man, just you and her; just hope she doesn't have any hidden cameras.  
  
"Well it's my birthday so.." I wish I had a camcorder. OK lets add a little incentive.  
  
"Sir" yeah a little respect goes a long way sometimes. "You go through with this I promise, I'll go for a dare my turn"  
  
Jack stood and mused over this. Things could get so interesting. He glanced at the clock on the wall. Midnight, he rounded the couch, grabbed Sam's hands and pulled her to a sitting position. Kneeling on one knee, holding one of her hands in his and placing his other hand on her chest he looked her straight in the eye and went into a long drawn out, rendition of 'Happy Birthday'. In every key imaginable and with mock additions of various differently phrased verses. When he sung the last out of tune note Sam managed to stop giggling long enough to clap her hands lightly and say bravo. Jack wiggled an eyebrow, stood gave a mock brow to an invisible crowd and sat down beside the out of breath smiling Major, who was holding her side in slight pain.  
  
"God Jack that was priceless"  
  
"I'm glad you liked it now Major. Truth or dare?"  
  
Sam sunk her body back into the sofa and still giggling looked him straight in the eye.  
  
"Dare"  
  
Jack sat forward leaning toward her. She defiantly licked her bottom lip softly as he leaned closer, his mouth nearing hers.  
  
"You know Major I forgot to get you a present?"  
  
"I didn't really expect anything Sir"  
  
Sam was sure her heart was skipping beats as he pressed closer. She shifted slightly. Feeling her face flush even more.  
  
"Well I feel a little bad not getting your anything"  
  
Jack had slipped a hand nonchalantly along her arm and was slowly winding his fingers up to her neck as he spoke.  
  
"Forget about it Jack. So what's my dare?"  
  
Jack smiled and his fingers wound up along her neck, his thumb brushing her jawbone as his fingers brushed into her hair.  
  
"I dare you to let me give you your birthday gift Carter"  
  
Sam smiled. The mind boggles. She frowned as he moved away, please don't say he actually had brought a gift and all the images in her mind were destined to stay there forever. Jack however stood and pulled her to stand next to him.  
  
"So where's my gift?"  
  
Jack smiled and leaned over too whisper into her ear.  
  
"Close your eyes" 


	9. Seeing stars

Seeing Stars  
  
Sam smiled and closed her eyes a breath hitching in her throat. Jack took both her hands in his and started to slowly lead her out of the living room. She tried to follow the direction they were going with her mind and her heart skipped a few beats as they headed left down the hall towards the direction of her bedroom but they stopped midway. She resisted the urge to open her eyes as Jack let of her hands for a moment and she heard the fiddle of a latch. She frowned; both bedrooms were further down the hallway, the bathroom they had passed. They were on the wrong side to be near the study or the den and the kitchen was the other way. Therefore, which door was he opening or now closing? The linen closet was the only thing she could come up with but before she could totally gather her, bearings Jack took her left hand turning her back down the hall. She stifled a small cry of dismay that they were not heading towards the bedrooms. She allowed a little bit of sanity re-enter her head as Jack led her through the kitchen. What were they doing a little after twelve, slightly tipsy, playing truth or dare? What had she been thinking daring her senior officer to stand in complete silence, unmoving and kissing him on the lips? What was she thinking flirting so outrageously with him and egging him on? AND why were they going outside?  
  
She shivered in the cold air as Jack led her across her back porch.  
  
"Mind the step Sam"  
  
She paused for a moment and complied as he helped her step cautiously down the stairs and across her back lawn. He stopped them after a few steps and she felt him stand in front of her. She stayed completely still and felt him draw a blanket around her shoulders, she brought her hands up to hold the blanket as he stepped behind her. He wrapped his arms around her and settled his chin on her shoulder. She frowned a little.  
  
"Uh Jack?"  
  
"Ssh Carter and open your eyes"  
  
Sam opened her eyes to find she was indeed standing in her back yard, wrapped in a blanket and arms by Jack O'Neill. She still had no idea where this was leading but was hoping for the best. She could feel Jack's breath softly tickling her chin, his mouth barely a whisper from her ear lobe. Her heart started racing a beat faster than before and she lay her head back onto his shoulder. This was very romantic but what happened to the dare? What happened to the gift? She had had feeling things had just been about to get interesting. She was about to ask but bit her lower lip, Jack O'Neill was a man who never gave away much. In every way, he was a man who revelled in the element of surprise. It was her birthday for another twenty-four hours. Maybe he had something planned for later and they were having a romantic moment out here, in the backyard under the stars.  
  
How wrong she was! Jack chose that very moment to lower his mouth to her inclined neck and run his lips against the smooth skin, raising a hand to her shoulder to push the blanket and the straps of her vest top and bra down revealing her shoulder. His hand again wrapped around her own arms once more as he continued his steady trail of kisses along her shoulder and then trailed his tongue softly back to her neck kissing the crook softly. It took all of Sam's control to not turn to jelly as his lips continued up her neck to her jawbone. She felt the urge to twist n his arms and let the roving mouth capture her own but as she moved Jack's arms tightened around hers keeping her firmly in place. She submitted to being tenderly caressed by his mouth, and this time could not keep back the slight cry of dismay as his lips left her skin.  
  
Jack smiled into her neck for a moment, hearing the small cry escaping her lips; he glanced upwards, thousands of stars shining brightly. He quickly scanned the sky for what he was looking for, as he did so he turned them softly in a circle as his eyes ran over the galaxy above their heads. Sam turned with him gently guided by his movements. She was quickly losing patience which had been spurred on by his lips on her and now off her once more.  
  
"Jack what are we doing?"  
  
"Apart from slowly making out on your back lawn and having a slow dance at the same time?"  
  
"Jaack"  
  
Jack smiled and his mouth nuzzled into her neck once more, where her impatience was sated for a moment before he lifted his head again. She again tried to twist in his arms wanting to feel his lips on hers but he once more kept her firmly in place softly growling in her ear.  
  
"This is your dare Major, play along or suffer the consequences."  
  
Sam sighed as his voice growled into her ear and relaxed as his arms released a little of their grip.  
  
"Now for a little astronomy lesson Major"  
  
Sam instinctively looked up at the blanket of stars a slight look of surprise in her eyes.  
  
"Today is the sixteenth. The first day in hundreds of years the planets move into perfect alignment. I was planning on going up to the mountain tonight to check it out. You asked why I came here tonight, I was going to take you up there. But when I got here you seemed a little" he paused for along moment "Pre-occupied"  
  
"Yeah with memories I would have gladly left in the living room"  
  
"Ironic in a way I guess we ended up looking at the stars or should I say planets anyways"  
  
"In more comfortable circumstances"  
  
"Mmm very comfortable. I would have driven us up but were not exactly in shape for driving. Therefore, your backyard will have to do and thankfully, it's not clouded. And there"  
  
He raised her hand with his and aimed at bright stars in the sky tracing a line from each bright spot to another.  
  
"Are the planets. Surrounded by many we may or may not have visited"  
  
"There so beautiful Jack"  
  
"Tomorrow you can come to my place and we'll look at them through the 'scope. It should prove to be quite a light show there's going to be a meteor shower as well"  
  
"Don't you mean tonight?"  
  
Jack grinned at the technicality.  
  
"Guess that could be the third part of your birthday gift Major"  
  
"Third part?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
Jack was so busy looking up at the stars he was only part listening to Sam's inquisitive tone. She inclined her head to look up at him through the corner of her eye to see him gazing into the stars. Who knew Jack O'Neill could get so romantic? She decided to spice things up a little. She softly, slowly shifted testing his grip; his arms were still comfortably around her but she was able to turn and before he could realise what she was doing, she had slipped her arms up and around his neck. He looked down surprised as she broke his train of thought.  
  
"No fair Sam, were not finished with your dare yet"  
  
"I'm just getting more comfortable." 


	10. Morning after the night before

Questions and Answers  
  
Jack had showered and dried himself quickly, running a hand through his wet hair as he pulled from his pants pocket; a travel-sized toothbrush he carried with him at all times. Not that he would ever tell Sam that! Jack yawned as he opened the bathroom door, a towel still gracing his head, as he rubbed the excess dampness from his hair. He wandered down the hall the smell of coffee and sight of a certain major pouring steaming liquid into mugs drawing him to the kitchen. Sam smiled as he entered and sat on a high stool by the counter top as he stood alongside her leaning over too pick up a mug, eyeing her up and down as he did so. Jack took a slow drawn out drink of the coffee before setting his mug back on the counter top. Sam propped herself up with a hand, elbow on the counter watching him. He felt a frown starting to form. Why did this feel so right? Shouldn't there be some sort of uneasiness? Tension, avoidance of each other? No way should they be looking into each other's eyes like they were now. And his heart definitely shouldn't be picking up pace, AND his mind should definitely not be skimming through the nights several excursions of pleasure and wanting to do it all again right here and now with added features. But here they were and his fingers, as well as other parts of his anatomy, were twitching to be touching the woman before him. As all this coursing through his mind at light speed, another thought came to his attention. He couldn't resist her smile, his want, and the truth of the matter to be completely honest. He leaned over and kissed her cheek softly, savouring the flavour on his lips before drawing back slightly to mumble against her skin.  
  
"Happy Birthday Sam"  
  
Jack could feel her smile although he couldn't see it as his face was nuzzling against her own. He pulled back; he loved to see how the brightness of her eyes lit up when she smiled. And he was rewarded with extra gleaming blues as he looked down at her. He felt her hands running up his bare chest and grip the towel which was lying round his neck gently, pulling it softly, he lost contact with the blues as her eyelids fluttered shut, face upturned. How could he resist? He lowered his mouth to hers and the tingling flecks of electricity hit them both, causing their lips to meld even more into each other. Jack could never have imagined kissing Carter would be this good and it seemed to get better everytime. After the passionate moment passed, passion subsiding but never dispelling, he pulled back, but not away.  
  
"Enjoy your shower?"  
  
"Yeah, it was refreshing. A body can get pretty sweaty after so much. Action. In one night"  
  
He couldn't help but smile as Sam blushed, poking him softly in the ribs.  
  
"Jaack"  
  
"What? I'm only stating a fact"  
  
She smiled, the lopsided, rolling eyes, your adorable Colonel, smile. A smile kept only for him, which only he knew the meaning of.  
  
"Gees, didn't think such a honest, simple answer could embarrass you Major"  
  
Sam blushed even deeper but the grin spread. He loved teasing her; it was a kind of ritual foreplay they had been playing around with way too long. Sam had her own way of getting back though, which only turned him on even more.  
  
"I didn't know a man of your age could put up with so much 'Action' in one night"  
  
He feigned a hurt look and stopped his fingers from trailing along her bare thigh for a moment.  
  
"A little below the belt don't you think Major?"  
  
Sam gave him a sly look and moved her fingers increasingly downwards.  
  
"I know something is"  
  
It was all Jack could do too not stand open mouthed at her words. Sam giggled and her exploring fingers pulled from him as she twisted around in the stool, preparing to stand. Jack caught her around the waist stopping her from going further, pressing her lips into the back of her neck.  
  
"Going somewhere?"  
  
Sam's hands slid over his, which were wrapped about her waist.  
  
"I was actually going to make us something to eat, you need to keep your strength up"  
  
Jack growled at her teasing words but sighed and allowed her fingers to gently prise his fingers from around her. She stepped down from the stool and walked slowly slipped past him, pinching his butt as she passed. They chit chatted as Sam prepared breakfast for them both and they ate out on the porch. After clearing the breakfast dishes into the dishwasher Jack caught Sam too him once more.  
  
"So Major, what have you got planned today?"  
  
Sam's fingers splayed over his still bare chest and she looked him straight in the eye.  
  
"Well I didn't have anything in particular planned Colonel"  
  
"So it's a free day?"  
  
"Yes. I'm planning on doing absolutely nothing"  
  
"For once"  
  
"Hey, I'll have you know I do have days where I do nothing"  
  
"But think of doohickeys and gadgets and gizmos"  
  
"Jaack"  
  
"Admit it Sam"  
  
"Well now I have something else to think about"  
  
"Oh and what would that be?"  
  
"Actually what you should say is whom?"  
  
"My apologies, Whom would that be?"  
  
"Well I would tell you but I doubt you'd be interested in them"  
  
"Are you telling me you've found someone else?"  
  
"I'm sorry to tell you Jack but yes"  
  
Jack dropped his hands from Sam and leaned back against the counter, the feigned hurt look once more gracing his face, he lowered his gaze.  
  
"I'm sorry to tell you Major that I may have to kill this man"  
  
Sam laughed and closed the gap between them, but did not bring her hands to touch him, instead teasing him by narrowing the gap but barely touching as her tongue slipped along her lower lip softly.  
  
"I didn't realise you were the jealous type Colonel" she felt like she could play this game with him forever especially when he that sparkle in his eye glimmered at her.  
  
Jack placed his hands on the counter top by his sides, propping himself up, holding out the urge to pull her body against his.  
  
"Only about certain things Major"  
  
"Such as?"  
  
"My Simpson's collection. My fishing rods. My telescopes"  
  
"In that order?"  
  
"Not necessarily"  
  
"You realise all the talk of rods and telescopes can really turn on a lady"  
  
"I had no idea your mind pitched out by the same gutter as mine"  
  
The tension was sizzling and Jack was gripping the counter now, Sam leaned forward placing her hands at either side of his on the surface of the counter, but her body still not touching his.  
  
"So Colonel" No way should anyone be allowed to say the word 'Colonel' in that tone of voice "Is that all you get jealous over?"  
  
"Oh there's plenty of other things." Can't think of anything but you at the moment though.  
  
"Am I right in thinking your jealous of me Colonel" there she went again with the 'Colonel'.  
  
"Actually no Carter" that knocked her off her axis for a moment, for one I used 'Carter' in the same way she used 'Colonel' and two she looks a little crest fallen that I'm not jealous of her, which I'm not per say. "Actually I'm jealous of the other guy"  
  
Sam couldn't help but let the smile crease into her face.  
  
"Your such a charmer Jack"  
  
"Does that mean I've got a chance Sam"  
  
"You always have Jack"  
  
Sam pressed closer, and now they were touching, still not with hands but bodies, her fingers crept over his on the counter top as she looked up at him. He leant down to kiss her but she pulled back teasingly, Jack growled softly and went to pull her back toward him. Sam's fingers tensed around his playfully but her face was curiously serious for a moment, he looked at her questioningly.  
  
"Truth or Dare Jack?"  
  
Jack watched her face as she asked the questions. Oh the possibilities were endless of dares they could play out together. However, instinctively he felt she wanted a question answering and Jack O'Neill was a man who went with instinct.  
  
"Truth"  
  
Her fingers relaxed around his for a moment and she looked slightly relieved. Sam leaned over and pressed her lips softly against his neck for a moment. Jack leaned his head down and drank in the scent of her as her lips sent sparks of electricity across his chest.  
  
"What happens tomorrow, back at work?"  
  
Jack was caught in two modes of thought. What Sam's lips were doing to him and her question. His body was caught between tensing up at the questions and tensing up at her teasing. As he considered and debated in his brain, Sam lifted her head to his, he sighed and his fingers tensed around hers for a moment. He looked her straight in the eye.  
  
"Truthfully Sam"  
  
Sam nodded as he paused once more in thought.  
  
"Truthfully"  
  
"I don't know"  
  
The look in Sam's eyes said that she too didn't know. Frankly, he didn't care at this moment in time, but he guessed she needed some reassurance. Nevertheless, Sam had asked for the truth.  
  
"To be completely honest Sam. At the moment, I don't care."  
  
He was surprised when a smile graced her lips once more. She leaned her forehead on his chest; fingers still entiwined with his on the counter top. Jack was even more surprised when her sigh turned into a small chuckle.  
  
"Me neither Jack"  
  
Jack leaned his body forward even though he currently didn't have the use of his hands.  
  
"Let's just enjoy the rest of your birthday Sam"  
  
"Mmm lets"  
  
Sam unhitched her fingers from his and he took the offered moment with both hands. Sweeping her up in his arms before she had a chance to think.  
  
"IN your bedroom"  
  
He was answered with a pair of hands entwining his neck and lips pressing against his cheek.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~The End~~~~~~~~~ 


End file.
